Hogwarts, A História
by Luciana Shiga
Summary: Godric e Salazar eram grandes amigos... Amigos podem ter ideologias diferentes e serem amigos mesmo assim... Coragem, Astúcia, Inteligência, Benevolência... Como Hogwarts nasceu num tempo de trevas? Pode o amor vencer tudo, então?
1. Capítulo Um: O Leão e a Serpente

**Hogwarts, A História**

**N/A:** Ok, ok... vamos lá... primeiro, e eu sei q é uma observação inútil e que todo mundo já sabe disso, mas não custa colocar Harry Potter e seus personagens pertencem à tia Jô e não a mim e essa fic foi feita sem fins lucrativos e para a distração daqueles que se arriscarem a ler...

segundo, essa não é a primeira fic que eu escrevo, mas é a primeira que e tenho coragem de postar... quem sabe, a partir dessa, eu não crie vergonha na cara e posta as outras 15476413481 que eu tenho arquivadas, né? (brincadeira! não tem tudo isso de fic não xD)

terceiro... bom, eu dedico essa fic às minhas amigas Juliana's (pq são duas xD... Pan e Juh), Naira (Nah), Raquel (Kel), Daniela (Yuka) e mais um monte de gnt que leu as barbaridades que eu escrevo e gostou xD

Boa leitura!

* * *

**Hogwarts, A História.**

**Capítulo Um: **O Leão e a Serpente

Há muito tempo... Realmente muuuuuuito tempo mesmo... As famílias nobres reinavam soberanas na região européia que compreende hoje à França e à ilha que forma o Reino Unido. Entre elas, algumas eram muito renomadas, no entanto, pouco se sabia sobre seus hábitos, ou porque e como haviam se tornado nobres. Havia famílias cujos brasões datavam de muitos séculos atrás... Muitos séculos... Mas era simplesmente inimaginável como sua linhagem poderia se prolongar tantos séculos sem que seu nome se perdesse no tempo. Havia famílias inimigas, ou simplesmente rivais, assim como também existiam famílias com alianças tão fortes que seus filhos acabavam se casando, e os filhos de seus filhos, e os filhos dos filhos de seus filhos. Assim, não só seu nome como também sua linhagem sanguínea passava para as futuras gerações. E isso lhes conferia o maior de todos os sonhos: o sangue puro.

Entre as famílias de puros-sangues (que foi como os verdadeiros nobres passaram a ser conhecidos) havia duas que se destacavam das demais.

Os **Gryffindor** e os **Slytherin**, apesar de terem metas e princípios totalmente opostos, possuíam uma aliança inabalável e seus integrantes matariam para proteger uns aos outros. Havia honra e lealdade entre eles, que não se resumia apenas nisso. Os laços de amizade eram fortes e antigos; tão antigos que os jovens Godric e Salazar não arriscavam nem indagar sobre suas origens, pois sabiam que seria uma história longa e cansativa, daquelas que os adolescentes como eles sempre fugiam quando havia reuniões familiares.

Sabiam apenas o que queriam saber, e aquilo que pudesse lhes ser útil na hora de dar glórias às suas próprias famílias.

* * *

Naquela fria manhã de inverno, os flocos de neve caíam lentamente e se acumulavam no parapeito da janela onde o jovem Godric Gryffindor se apoiava, tentando alcançar a coruja marrom que estava presa às trepadeiras da parede da torre. Usava seu traje de dormir branco, e seus cabelos dourados caíam-lhe desajeitados pelo rosto. Suas bochechas estavam coradas pelo esforço que era apoiar-se no mogno escorregadio e congelado e desenroscar a ave que insistia em bicar-lhe a mão.

- Sua ingrata! – ofegava o rapaz, parando um instante para afastar os cabelos dos olhos. – Eu estou tentando te... ajudar! Pára de se... debater!

Estava sendo difícil; a ave não colaborava de forma alguma. Os flocos de neve caíam sobre os braços e ombros do rapaz e derretiam com o calor de seu corpo, molhando-lhe o pijama, que pouco a pouco ficava transparente, grudando-lhe no peito forte de um jovem cavaleiro. O suor escorria por sua testa.

Por fim, ele conseguiu soltar a coruja, trazendo-a para dentro do amplo aposento que era seu quarto. Não dava para dizer quem estava mais exausto, se a coruja ou o jovem Gryffindor.

Godric pôs a ave sobre suas cobertas quentes e ajeitou um ninho envolta dela, para que melhor se aconchegasse. Ela piou agradecida, mas de um jeito bem fraco. As mãos e o rosto do rapaz estavam cobertos de arranhões que sangravam e ardiam, mas ele nem se importou. As vestes frias e molhadas grudavam-lhe pelo corpo enquanto ele ficava a contemplar a ave adormecida.

Uma batida na porta o arrancou de seus devaneios.

- Godric querido, já acordou? – Era a voz sutil de sua mãe, que como todas as manhãs o vinha chamar para tomar café. – Posso entrar?

- Ah! Pode mãe – respondeu ele, correndo para lá e para cá, desesperado. Sabia como a mãe reagia Às visitas matinais daquelas corujas ao quarto dele.

- Seu pai saiu cedo hoje para cavalgar, então resolvi trazer seu café aq... – dizia ela, entrando no quarto comum a bandeja farta, ficando estática ao se deparar com o rostinho alvo e macio de seu "bebê" ferido pelas garras da ave. Deixou a bandeja de qualquer jeito sobre o móvel mais próximo e correu até o rapaz, que se desvencilhou de seus braços esguios, correndo para perto da cama. – Godric Abelard Gryffindor! O que aconteceu com você?!

- Mãe... mãe! Fica calma, por favor. E não me chame de "Abelard", é ridículo – pedia ele, sem conseguir deixar de rir. Afinal, depois de dois anos, aquilo já começava a ser hilário. – Não foi nada! – e corria para o outro lado do quarto, quando ela tentava alcança-lo.

- NÃO FOI NADA? Como "não foi nada"? – gritava ela, correndo atrás dele.

Gabrielle Gryffindor ainda era uma moça e tivera Godric muito cedo. Seu primeiro e único filho, já que quando ele tinha sete anos ela sofrera uma violenta queda de cavalo que viria a impossibilitar permanentemente de ter outros filhos. Godric entendia o cuidado que a mãe tinha com ele, pois, usando as palavras dela, ele era seu "tesouro mais precioso". No auge de sua beleza e ainda na flor da idade, a Sra. Gryffindor despertava inveja entre muitas mulheres mais jovens e solteiras.

- Mamãe, se acalma! – ria o rapaz, já perdendo o fôlego.

- E você ainda tem o desplante de me pedir calma! Inconseqüente! – ela também já estava bem ofegante, os cabelos castanhos levemente desalinhados, as faces geralmente pálidas ganhando um tom rubro.

Godric parou, apoiado em uma cadeira e a mão finalmente o alcançou, abraçando-o carinhosamente. Agora ambos riam.

- Tenho que ter uma conversinha com o menino Salazar – comentou a mulher, sentada na beirada da cama do filho, alisando as penas acetinadas da corujinha que dormia a sono solto enquanto Godric engolia o café da manhã, apressado. – Está ficando insustentável essa situação. Toda manhã! Não, não... ele poderia agir como um garoto normal da idade de vocês e usar um mensageiro, como todo mundo.

- Mamãe – ria Godric, se divertindo com a situação, - Salazar e eu não somos "garotos normais da nossa idade" – disse, limpando a boca na manga do pijama, o que fez sua mãe exclamar "Godric!", ligeiramente escandalizada. – E as corujas são legais. São obedientes, leais e fáceis de treinar. Além do mais, mensageiros são bisbilhoteiros, enquanto as corujas não.

- Mas Godric... olha o seu rosto... essas corujas ainda vão lhe arrancar um olho filho – ela ainda tentava argumentar.

- Não, não, mamãe – insistia ele, despindo o pijama, atirando-o numa poltrona e vestindo o roupão de veludo carmim sobre o corpo nu, enquanto escolhia algo no armário. Para um jovem de apenas 16 anos, Godric Gryffindor possuía um corpo invejável, graças aos seus esforços no treinamento com a espada. – É que o Salazar insiste em usar a coruja castanha em dia de ventania. Ele sabe que ela perde o rumo e acaba se enroscando nas trepadeiras da torre, mas parece que a neve congelou o cérebro de réptil dele e ele acabou esquecendo.

- Isso não explica muita coisa Godric – disse a Sra. Gryffindor ajudando o filho a limpar as feridas com um pano limpo a água morna antes de se vestir. – Os cortes estão cada vez mais fundos God.

- Não se preocupe – falou ele, com seu habitual sorriso galante, vestindo calças e camisa de linho branco, depois se sentando para calçar as botas. – Salazar me convidou para caçar gnomos – informou, vestindo um colete negro sobre a camisa e um charmoso casaco carmim, todo bordado em fios de ouro. O broche com o brasão reluzente da família estava preso próximo ao peito. Deixou que a mãe lhe escovasse as mechas douradas e as prendesse com um cordão negro, depois soltou alguns fios para que caíssem sobre os olhos cor de mel deixando-o com um ar charmoso e displicente. Jogou sobre os ombros uma capa vermelho-sangue, amarrando os cordões rapidamente, prendeu à cintura um florete de prata e apanhou as luvas sobre a mesa de cabeceira, enfiando-as no bolso do casaco. – Pronto – disse, sorrindo para si mesmo, mirando sua imagem no longo espelho ao lado da banheira de mármore negro.

- Tem certeza que vai sair? – indagou a mãe, parada atrás dele, com as mãos em seus ombros fortes, mirando a bela imagem do filho único. – A neve ainda está caindo... está bem frio.

- Não tem importância – respondeu ele. – Salazar e eu ficaremos fora apenas algumas horas. Voltamos para o almoço!

- Mas...

Não adiantou que argumentasse, pois Godric deixara o aposento sem dar-lhe essa chance. Descendo as escadas da torre com a agilidade de um felino, correu por um longo corredor atropelando os criados e os elfos domésticos que já haviam iniciado seus serviços matinais, e que o saldavam com belos sorrisos.

- Bom dia, jovem senhor!

- Bom dia Carmen! – respondia ele, sem parar de correr. Godric era muito querido entre todos por ser assim, alegre e cheio de vida, principalmente pelos serviçais, a quem tratava muito bem.

Alcançando os estábulos, montou o único cavalo negro dali, seu fiel Ônix, e partiu em direção à construção além do bosque, onde os Slytherin viviam.

* * *

Salazar olhava para o céu cinzento por entre as cortinas da biblioteca com ar de tédio. Porque Godric estaria demorando tanto? Àquela altura já deveria ter recebido sua mensagem e estar às portas da mansão aos berros, como sempre fazia, mesmo sendo de manhã. Queria que o companheiro chegasse logo. As aulas com o tutor eram quase insuportáveis, e só o Gryffindor conseguiria tirá-lo dali.

A cascata de cabelos muito negros do garoto caía-lhe pelos ombros caprichosamente, quase até os cotovelos alguns poucos fios cobrindo-lhes os olhos profundamente azuis. Sua pele parecia ser feita do mármore mais caro, contrastando com as vestes verde-escuro. As abotoaduras prateadas reluziam à pouca claridade que atravessava as vidraças da biblioteca e um anel em forma de cobra com uma bela esmeralda no lugar do olho do animal se enrolava pelo dedo anelar da mão direita do garoto. Havia uma capa negra jogada na cadeira ao lado dele, estrategicamente ajeitada para uma fuga às pressas, que era o plano inicial dele desde que entrara naquela biblioteca há duas horas atrás.

Os cascos de um cavalo amassando as pequenas pedras à entrada da casa foram a deixa para Salazar se levantar, apanhar a capa e sair correndo da sala sob os berros de insatisfação de seu tutor, que ainda tentou conte-lo, sem, no entanto obter algum êxito.

- Porque demorou tanto?! – exclamou ele, escancarando a porta com uma das mãos, a outra ainda abotoando a capa, com ar irritadiço.

- Desculpe-me – sorriu Godric, do seu jeito cortês muito habitual e que tanto irritava Salazar. – Sua falta de inteligência me rendeu uma hora inteira desenroscando Cassandra das trepadeiras da minha torre e mais algum tempo levando bronca de minha adorada mãe. Então, vamos? – perguntou, ouvindo os gritos que ecoavam de dentro da casa. – Antes que sua mãe o alcance.

Salazar correu até o estábulo, acompanhado de Godric montado em Ônix e tomou um cavalo qualquer para si, selando-o rapidamente. Ao contrário do amigo, o jovem Slytherin não tinha muita preferência com relação aos cavalos, já que preferia andar sob a proteção de uma carruagem. Entretanto, carruagens eram desajeitadas demais quando se queria fugir de um tutor irritante e de uma mãe irritada. Juntos, dos dois rapazes saltaram a cerca do curral em direção à estradinha coberta de neve, ouvindo ao longe os gritos de Isabelle Slytherin se perderem ao vento.

- Então, o que vamos fazer? – indagou Godric, agora caminhando ao lado do cavalo, próximo à margem de um lago congelado.

- Bom, eu não havia pensado em nada. Simplesmente pedi socorro. Aquele Sr. Clagg estava me matando – resmungou Salazar. – Tem alguma idéia?

- Nenhuma. Disse à minha mãe que íamos caçar duendes – informou. – Não acho que ela engoliu, mas tudo bem. Ela não consegue mais correr atrás de mim, nem nenhum dos criados mesmo.

- Podíamos simplesmente gastar nosso tempo à toa – sugeriu o moreno, afastando os cabelos do rosto, mirando a outra margem do lago.

E então seus olhos se fixaram na figura mais bela que ele já havia visto. Cabelos castanhos com cachos ajeitados, delicadamente cobertos pelo capuz da capa azul-marinho, pele ligeiramente rosada na região das bochechas e uma graciosa ave pousada sobre a luva grossa de couro que ela usava sobre a mão esquerda. A jovem vinha acompanhada de três criadas que pareciam sentir muito frio o certa irritação por correr atrás da jovem mestra enquanto esta soltava a águia que voava em direção ao céu cinzento e voltava para seu braço estendido. Quem seria aquela jovem, que jamais havia visto?

... continua.

* * *

**N/A parte 2 xD:** Yee!! Primeiro capítulo -... estou tão tão tão orgulhosa de mim mesma xD... fikou horrivel, eu sei... não me perguntem o pq do Gryffindor ser loiro... foi a primeira coisa q me veio à cabeça "... ahh... acho q a "jovem misteriosa" do final do capítulo não é tão misteriosa assim, né? xD... todo mundo sabe qm é??

Maninas quando vcs lerem... eu prometo terminar essa fic, tah? ela vai ter só 8 capítulos mesmo xD...

A todas as outras pessoas... reviews, onegai!! (digo, por favor!!) digam se gostaram, se não gostaram, se odiaram... deem sugestões! xP... eu sou uma autora muito ruim, mas prometo melhorar ii...

kissus!! Ja ne! /

* * *


	2. Capítulo Dois: A Águia dos Campos

**N/A:** Finalmente terminei o segundo capítulo! Me desculpem, de verdade, pela demora. Não imaginei que fosse demorar tanto para eu ter uma idéia decente. Espero não desapontar!

* * *

**Capítulo Dois: **A Águia dos campos

A época era dos reis, do ouro e da caça às bruxas. Por conta dessa última característica, os **Ravenclaw **se viram obrigados a juntar suas riquezas e rumar para o norte, onde pequenas comunidades de bruxos estavam sendo criadas, para a proteção da raça e do segredo da magia. Fora um grande choque para o Rei ver um de seus ministros de confiança partir sem explicação.

O Duque Henry Ravenclaw era um nobre muito influente, conselheiro pessoal do Rei e bruxo talentosíssimo. Sua família era composta por sua esposa, Jocelyn Ravenclaw, uma mulher muito fechada e severa e suas duas preciosas filhas, a primogênita Eileen e a caçula Rowena. A adaptação fora muito difícil, principalmente para Eileen, que mantinha relacionamentos estreitos com muitas pessoas da corte e estava quase prometida em casamento para um jovem príncipe. Eileen era o que sua mãe chamava de "a filha perfeita". Quase um reflexo que sua mãe, Eileen era muito bonita, arrogante e valorizava demais o status e os títulos das pessoas com quem convivia, abominando as atitudes "plebéias" de sua jovem irmã. Rowena, como o pai, era uma jovem doce e muito inteligente, com poderes que sua mãe e irmã jamais sonhariam em ter, além de um jeito agradável de tratar as pessoas.

Durante muitos dias, Rowena não saiu da propriedade e já estava ficando entediada. Explorara cada canto do pequeno castelo onde estavam instalados e agora, queria conhecer seu exterior, mas sua mãe não a deixava.

- O inverno aqui é mais rigoroso Rowena – dizia sua mãe, toda vez que a garota tentava argumentar. – Não vai querer que sua pele resseque, não é? E se ficar doente, seu pai enlouqueceria! Lembre-se, sua desmiolada, da ultima vez em que ficou de cama! Tenha ao menos um pouco de consideração por sua família!

Rowena ouvia tudo isso todos os dias desde que chegara ali. Não era novidade que sua saúde tornara-se frágil desde a ultima vez que caíra de cama, mas não era para tanto também. Só queria sair de dentro daquelas paredes, respirar ar puro e levar sua águia de estimação para passear.

* * *

Foi numa manhã daquele triste inverno, que ela teve sua chance. O pai e a mãe estavam fora, comprando algo que ela não fazia questão de saber o que era, e a irmã continuava trancada em seu quarto na torre mais alta, escrevendo para as amigas do reino, reclamando de sua má sorte. Rowena se embrulhou em sua capa mais grossa, ajeitou os cabelos como mais gostava e deixou o castelo às escondidas. Não havia ultrapassado metade da estrada quando algumas criadas vieram correndo atrás dela, aos berros, mas a garota fingiu não ouvir e continuou, aumentando um pouco o passo, até se tornar uma breve corrida, soltando a águia para que esta a acompanhasse na liberdade do campo.

Rowena ria, enquanto os criados tentavam a todo custo alcança-la. Seus olhos estavam grudados na paisagem e só o que ela queria é que eles parassem de gritar para ela poder apreciar. Árvores, montanhas, um lago congelado e muita neve... Parecia até com aquelas telas que ela via na casa das pessoas que visitara com seus pais.

- Senhorita!! Senhorita!! Por favor... sua mãe vai mandar nos prender nas masmorras se a senhorita não estiver em casa – dizia uma das criadas, ofegando, à beira das lagrimas.

- Fique calma – respondia Rowena. – Eu só queria dar uma volta. Sinto-me mais prisioneira naquele castelo que todas vocês. Por favor... só mais alguns minutos – dizia, num tom suave e encantador.

As criadas não sabiam o que fazer. Dizer não, partiria o coração da jovem senhorita. Dizer sim, significaria morrer de frio nas masmorras. A mais velha delas se aproximou de Rowena e lhe disse, bondosamente:

- Não a vimos sair – e deu as costas, carregando consigo o resto das criadas.

Rowena sorriu-lhe e continuou sua fuga alucinada até a margem daquele lago. Estaria perdida se sua mãe a apanhasse ali. Mas valia o risco. Athena, sua águia pousou na luva de couro em seu braço, no momento em que sua atenção foi desviada para a outra margem.

* * *

Salazar parecia em transe. Godric tocou-lhe o ombro levemente, tentando desperta-lo, mas parecia impossível.

- Hei... Slytherin – chamou. – Vamos, ficar olhando pra ela não vai fazer você descobrir seu nome – brincou o loiro, puxando o amigo pelo braço em direção à jovem donzela.

- Ahh... Não... Gryffindor pára! – resmungava Salazar, enquanto Godric o arrastava pela neve. Não que o jovem Slytherin fosse tímido, nem nada o tipo, mas não sabia o que dizer quando chegasse lá, e não queria parecer um perfeito idiota na frente da desconhecida.

Tarde demais.

- Bom dia! – saudou Godric, do seu jeito cavalheiresco, sorrindo. – Eu e meu nobre amigo aqui gostaríamos se saber o nome da bela donzela.

Salazar lançou um olhar fulminante a Godric, soltando-se do mesmo e fazendo uma reverencia educada à garota. Rowena os mediu, de um jeito um tanto arrogante, procurando esconder o medo que sentia dos desconhecidos.

- Que eu saiba, a boa educação diz que vocês deveriam se apresentar antes de perguntar o nome de alguém – rebateu ela, de um jeito um pouco mais presunçoso do que pretendera ser.

- Certo. Perdão senhorita – disse Gryffindor, sem perder o sorriso, enquanto Slytherin corava furiosamente. E para Salazar Slytherin corar, era preciso muita coisa, uma vez que seu rosto sempre fora extremamente pálido. – Sou Godric A. Gryffindor, filho de Gregory Gryffindor II, o criador de cavalos do Norte – apresentou-se, com toda pompa. – E esse rapaz aqui ao meu lado...

- Cala a boca Gryffindor – rosnou Salazar. – Não preciso que fale como se fosse meu porta-voz. Perdoe a indiscrição do meu colega, ele costuma ser um tanto... Intempestivo. Sou Salazar Slytherin, e é um prazer conhecê-la senhorita.

Rowena não podia acreditar. Estava realmente impressionada e ao mesmo tempo, realmente envergonhada por tê-los tratado com desprezo. Conhecia suas famílias e há muito gostaria de conhecê-los também. Os famosos Gryffindor, cavaleiros notáveis, criadores dos melhores animais de todo o reino, conhecidos também pela notável beleza dos membros da família, e que agora possuíam um único herdeiro legítimo depois do acidente com a Sra. Gryffindor. Os Slytherin também não ficavam atrás. Eram uma família incrivelmente rica e poderosa, com negócios diversos em vários cantos do reino, desde extração de pedras preciosas até criação de animais de grande e pequeno porte.

- Eu que peço perdão senhores – disse ela, tornando-se mais gentil e amigável agora que sabia de quem se tratava. – Sou Rowena Ravenclaw, e desculpem-me pelo modo arredio como os tratei. Acabei de me mudar para o vilarejo e ainda não conheço ninguém como... os senhores sabem. Ninguém como nós. Fico imensamente satisfeita pela sorte com a qual acabo de ser agraciada – e fez uma leve reverência.

- Não precisa se desculpar Srta. Ravenclaw – disse Godric, que em momento nenhum se abalara. – Sei que posso ser assustador às vezes, mamãe sempre diz isso. E o prazer é totalmente nosso.

Rowena enfim sorriu. Salazar sentiu seus olhos presos nela como se ela tivesse sido enfeitiçada de alguma forma realmente poderosa. Godric meramente balançou a cabeça, rindo.

Naquele momento eles ouviram o som da neve sendo amassada por cascos de cavalos e lá vinham alguns homens montados. O do meio, de vestes carmim e cabelos castanhos levemente dourados era o Lord **Gregory Gryffindor**, montado em seu belo cavalo cor de champagne, a espada presa ao cinto, os cabelos muito longos presos e caindo ligeiramente sobre o ombro direito. À sua esquerda, de vestes negras e sóbrias, os cabelos e barbas muito negras ligeiramente despenteados pelo vento frio, vinha **Edward Slytherin**. À direita de Gryffindor, com um sorriso gentil, cabelos curtos e castanhos e um bigode engraçado, vestido de negro também mas com uma capa amarelo mostarda jogada sobre os ombros, vinha **Antonin Hufflepuff**, tio de Godric, irmão mais velho de sua mãe. E finalmente, à esquerda de Slytherin, trajando belas vestes, azul marinho, vinha **Henry Ravenclaw**, pai de Rowena. Os quatro vinham ainda acompanhados por uma escolta de cavaleiros ligados à família Gryffindor.

Lord Gregory acenou para os garotos, mas antes que pudesse se aproximar mais para dizer qualquer coisa, uma pequena figurinha de vestido amarelo-claro e capa branca surgiu do meio das patas dos cavalos e se atirou nas costas de Godric, o rosto pálido e sardento estampado com um lindo sorriso.

- Senti saudades primo! – disse ela, sorrindo para os demais.

- Também senti – respondeu Godric, sorrindo de volta para ela. – Como foi a viagem?

* * *

**N/A:** Agradeço a todos os reviews do capitula anterior (mesmo eu tento praticamente coagido a maioria de vcs a comentar! xD)... Me digam o que acharam desse capitulo e o que eu preciso melhorar, por favor!! Acho que é isso...

Ahh! Respondendo ao review da srta. **V. Lovett** (que foi a única pra quem eu não implorei que lesse a minha fic :D)... Bom, não pretendo fazer o Godric e o Salazar brigarem pela Rowena, uma vez que todas as fics que eu já li são assim... eu pretendo fazer algo diferente! Prefiro o God livre, leve e solto para todas nós xP...

No final desse capítulo aparece quem estava faltando e agora, quarteto está praticamente formada. Exceto por alguns desentendimentos no próximo capitulo (que eu pretendo não demorar tanto quanto esse para postar ;D)...

Obrigada novamente pelo apoio pessoal!!

* * *


End file.
